


A Place Called the Sanctuary

by VincentVanGourd



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Mentors, making stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanGourd/pseuds/VincentVanGourd
Summary: Sato Shikama, a boy who felt worthless, was unwillingly transported to another world. And soon after he met a woman named Echidna, who took an interest in the boys otherworldly knowledge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Humble Little Wooden Shack.

In the outskirts of a small village lies a dense and thick forest. And in that forest, the sounds of the running river and the chirping birds reached the ears of a boy who laid unconscious on the grassy dirt under him, with the sunlight above, peering through the trees that surrounded him.

He laid there by himself, his entire body remaining motionless, the clouds hovering above him, with each one varying in size and density, passing by him with each second that passed. But eventually his mind turned on, as if something flicked a mental switch inside of him.

He opened his eyes, only to be met with the blinding daylight in front of him, causing him to immediately close his eyes out of fear of losing his vision. He turned his head to the side, with his pale cheek meeting with the blades of grass. They're kind of itchy but they were also strangely soft.

The air around him pushed against his pale skin, while swaying on his auburn mop of hair on top of his head. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but he lacked the strength to do so. His nostrils sucked up any air around him, with the air itself feeling refreshing, as if it filtered by something.

The more the boy laid on the ground, the more strength he regained, and with that strength, he regained his ability to think, as if it was his first time to use his brain to do anything since his birth.

" _W-What?_ " the boy thought to himself, his form moving an inch every second.

" _Where am I?_ " he opened his eyes as he adjusted to the light shining upon him.

" _Why do I feel so exhausted_?" his arms and legs curled and stretched.

" _Didn't I die?_ " he said as he stood up from the ground.

" _Is this Heaven?_ " he peered at the luscious trees before him.

Confusion swirled around the head of the boy as he fully stretched every inch of his joints. His blood was regaining circulation, his heart beating at normal consistent pace, his eyes blinking as he tried to get accustomed to the environment around him.

Without asking anymore questions to himself, he continued to look at the scenery around him... **Breathtaking**. That was the only word he could think of to describe the area around him, it was truly a beautiful sight, something out of a dream even.

The sight of the fully grown trees in front of him dazzled the amber-colored eyes of the boy, with the light reflecting off the glistening river he awoke right next to, and the sound of the running water of said river carried the feeling of harmony.

"Man.. This place is beautiful" he said to himself as he kept on with his gazing "but... where the hell am I?".

The boy never really knew what the sight of a lush-green forest looked liked, as he lived most of his life on an urban part of his country. With the towers of steel and glass towering over him in his daily life. Of course, he knew what a forest was, but the innate feeling of looking at something in person rather than looking at it in a picture still affected him.

"How did I even get here? Last time I remember, I got hit in the head by a piece of debris during a sudden earthquake" the boy recalled how his life abruptly ended "I must be in Heaven then" he concluded to himself as both of his feet started to aimlessly wander through the woods.

"Dammit! What a flacid way to die" he hung his head low as his eyes were met with the gray, zipped up jacket he wore, and the gray pants he also frequently wore, with the last article of clothing worthy of taking note off was his red rubber shoes.

The boy carried on with his search throughout the woods, with the scenery around him barely changing, and the sunlight above him continued to hang around his head, with the only thing accompanying him was the sounds of his rubber shoes pushing themselves off the ground and the running river right next to him.

"Still... It's pretty cool that I'm actually in Heaven. Never thought that the day would come to be honest, though it would've been nice if I was reincarnated in another world by an omnipotent god... I would've liked that" he placed his hands on the pockets of his pants, and his finger felt something cold.

" _What the hell is this?_ " he thought to himself as he fully reached down on his pocket with his hand grabbing the cold-rectangular feeling item and yanking it out of said pocket.

"It's my phone..." he stared at the piece of metal and glass on his hand with his thumb instinctively pressing the power button, and lo and behold the phone turned on, displaying the current time and date, and currently it was.

**1:27 PM**

**April 12th**

As the boy surveyed his phone, he flicked the screen upwards. A library of apps and games were shown the glass screen of the phone, with most requiring some kind of internet connection to even utilize them.

He flicked his thumb to the right at the edge of the screen, and more apps appeared, and the only application he felt like using was the settings feature. He opened it and pressed the widget with the words Wi-Fi, and much to his dismay, it seemed like the option to connect to the internet isn't possible yet, nor was he getting any reception.

The boy lightly sighed as he turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Am I allowed to bring my phone here in Heaven...? Nice. I was worried what the hell I would do to pass the time. Hopefully I can still connect to the internet in Heaven, and I could watch a ton of Youtube vide-"

***THUNK***

He obliviously walked into a tree.

A sudden sting of pain erupted at the tip of the boys nose as he recoiled himself from the unexpected pain he felt. He cupped both of his hands on his nose to feel if anything broke, but thankfully his only punishment for his obliviousness was the lingering stinging feeling.

"Dammit, that hurt like a bitch" He muttered to himself as he regained his balance. He removed one of his hands from his nose, and used that said hand to place it on the hard-wooded tree he bumped into.

"Aren't I in Heaven? Why do I feel pain?" he leaned his entire figure on the bark of the tree.

"My nose is bleeding" he said in annoyance as he removed the hand that was covering his nose. A small puddle of blood could be seen dripping down on his pale palm. He carelessly wiped his hands on the side of his gray jacket, and pinched his nose to stop further bleeding as he walked past the tree he bumped into.

" _Whats taking so long? Am I in purgatory? Is my fate just to wander here in the woods until I die!?"_ out of slight fear and agitation he cupped his free hand to the side of his mouth and proceeded to yell with his head facing the clouds above.

"JESUS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? AM I IN HELL!?"

* * *

"Ngh" the boy grunted as he leaned on a tree. His body filled with fatigue and exhaustion from the aimless walking he's been doing for a few hours "damn I'm tired" he hoarsely said as his sat down, his hands on his knees, his back facing the rough bark of the tree.

He tilted his head upwards. The thick, dark clouds still soaring past him, as did the soaring leaves above him did, with the running river right next to him doing the same, with the occasional lone fish swimming against the river, but failing miserably for the most part.

The boy took off his soaked jacket as the pouring rain surrounding him continued to worsen, with the rumbling sky signifying that the downpour won't let up anytime soon. He also did the same with his shoes, along with his pair of socks, with the grass being the only thing he could use to dry his feet.

A few hours have passed since the boys initial departure from his waking place. His feet felt sore as he continued to walk around the woods, the scenery barely changing at all, except for the occasional birds and squirrels that minded their own buisiness.

The heavy cold breeze of the rain made the boy shiver in place as he placed himself in a fetal position, clutching to any parts of his body as much as possible, to get any semblance of warmth and comfort.

" _I don't feel so good_ " he clutched on his figure harder than before, but to his dismay, the wind only picked up in its numbingly freezing temperature. His arms started to hurt as the wind continued its barrage on his nerves, and soon he legs were aching.

" _I have to tough it out_ " he thought to himself as he got into a more comfortable position "the rain is definitely not going to let up anytime soon, so the only thing I can do is to just to take a rest. But I might just die in my sleep"

The boy really didn't have much of a choice. It was either; take the risk to find some kind of cave to rest in, at the expense of him getting really sick from venturing out into the raging downpour, or, just stay here and hope that the storm will stop eventually.

***BOOM!!***

A sudden loud thunderclap from the skies erupted, with the booming sound echoing in the eardrums of the boy and the wildlife around him, with said wildlife (which were mainly squirrels) went back to their hollow trees.

And despite the crackling sounds of the storm, without realizing it, the boy closed his eyes as the feeling of drowsiness enveloped him. He tried to fight it back but he couldn't resist. and soon he fell asleep, in a fetal position, with the raging storm continuing to roar around him.

* * *

The feeling off comfiness rested on the back of the boys head. It felt very nice, as if a heavenly maiden from the skies gave him a lap-pillow.

The sounds of rain could still be heard outside, with the droplets of water smashing against the glass of the hut.

"Mhhng" the boy grumbled out as he adjusted the blankets that was covering him.

"It seems that the boy will be alright" a very secluded sounding, unfamiliar voice said.

"That is a relief" another voice said, one that sounded like it came from a man "If I didn't find him just sleeping out in that storm then the probability off him dying from sickness would be very high"

"What were you also doing out in that downpour?"

"Oh you know, I was just running away from that little monster that calls herself a great spirit" the voice said with a light chuckle.

"It seems that an unfortunate fool has dared slander my name I suppose" a distant voice called out, one that sounded very childish.

"Ah! Beatrice, I would never dare to sully the name of great spirit such as you I suppose" the man said in a clear mocking matter.

"Idiot! Do you think that your deceitful words will have any affect on me I suppose!?" the childish voice shouted.

"Beatrice-sama, please do not raise your voice in the room, we currently have a guest resting here"

"Hmph. And why would we let an unimportant insect take refuge here? He would've been better off if you just let him out in this infuriating weather in fact" she said with her arms crossed.

"That is a very mean-spirited thing to suggest. To let a mere child rest on the heavy downpour without shelter. Did Father Geuse not teach you anything?"

"As if that fool can have an influence on me"

"This is definitely the reason as to why you barely have any friends"

"Barely? What are you implying?"

"Isn't it obvious? Even though you can be quite a handful, I consider you a pretty good friend, along with Ryuz-"

"IDIOT!!" the childish voice boomed, in which the man chuckled in amusement "to even be associated with someone like you! I swear I'll lob off your head and burn it to the grou-"

"That is quite enough" a voice as elegant as silk commanded.

"M-Mother" the childish voice stammered "I-I'm sorry if I displeased you..."

"You do not have to apologize Beatrice, but next time I hope that you do not act so ill-tempered, we do have a guest resting here after all" she said to the spirit who did not object to her mothers words "but that does not mean that you are the only one to blame" she turned her head to the man.

"I apologize Echidna-sama" the man said with a bow. 

"It's okay Roswaal. Now the two of you leave the room, I leave the boys health to you Ryuzu"

"Yes Echidna-sama" 


	2. Tea-TIme Breakfast

The air inside of the tree was refreshing, with a modest sized bed inside of it, and shelves filled with various activities for a child to invest in. Small rays of light peered inside as the sound of a creaking door filled the room as two people walked in, with the one carrying a cute pout, while the other looked at the pouting child with a smile.

"Mother, do I really need to stay here everyday? It's so boring here, I can't do anything inside here! There aren't even any windows in this place!" the arms of the child tug at the sleeve of the woman's dress.

"But there are so many things you can do in here. You can play with the toys, and you can draw pretty pictures there on the table" she pointed at various toys made from various materials, which were scattered around the floor and shelves, and the table housing many colors of ink and a finely made brush.

"But I've already done all of those things Mother, I want to go outside and look around the forest!" the child pouted once more as she attempted to glare at her, but to an outsiders perspective, it was more cute than intimidating.

"But it isn't safe out there, and besides, we've had this conversation every time we go here" the woman knelt down on her knees to meet the amethyst eyes of the child

"It's because I don't wanna go!" she aggressively pouted even more as she crossed both of her arms in attempt to sound tough, but it only made her look even cuter than before.

"Now now Emilia" she placed her palm on the child's head "please understand that this is for your own sake okay? And I promise that once I finish retrieving the supplies from the them, I'll treat you with nice desert okay?" the woman gently rubbed the child's silver strand of hair.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

* * *

The air of the room was relatively warm, with the sounds of raindrops still colliding against the window as the storm outside continues its wet tyranny. And in that room was a pink-haired girl folding todays laundry on the wooden floorboards of the house while taking care of the boy who was currently sleeping on the bed of one of her subordinates."What a unique attire" the pink-haired girl observed as she held out a garmet that resembled a coat of some kind, but unlike other coats, this one didn't have any buttons to cover up the front of the body, instead it had two bumpy outlines separate of each other and a single oval thing in the bottom of one of the outlines.

"And the material feels so different" neither did the cloak feel like simple cloth or refined leather, instead it felt strange. No words could describe the feeling her little hands felt as she felt every inch of the gray cloak.

"What might you be doing Ryuzu?" an elegant voice belonging to an elegant figure inquired as she entered the modest sized room, with an eye of curiosity as she observed at the garmet that was currently being held by the pink-haired girl.

"Echidna-sama, I was just inspecting the boys strange attire, I am sorry if this action displeases you"

"There is no need to apologize Ryuzu. Frankly, I would've done the same" the maiden smiled to herself as she continued "but on to a different topic. How is the boy health doing?" her eyes darting back to the boy who laid on the bed.

Ryuzu observed the boy before she answered "He has been shaking in his sleep for quite a while, and his temperature is quite high, most definitely caused by a fever from being out in the rainstorm for long period of time"

Echidna narrowed her eyes for a brief moment before her usual looks beauty formed once again on her face "If that is the case it is only natural that this boy will receive some proper treatment"

"Yes Echidna-sama, I will take care of the boys health as best as I can"

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" a childish voice echoed in the corridors outside of the room.

"Not again..." the witch sighed as she left the room.

* * *

A shred of consciousness rammed on the boys head as his senses of touch, sight, smell, and sound came back to him. The back of his head felt warm as did the back of his body as well, with the cozy bed beneath him leveraging his figure, but his forehead felt very cold and wet, he placed a hand on his forehead, only for his fingers to be met with a wet cloth.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. His nostrils sucked up any air around him, only to be met with a tolerable albeit damp air, before he commented to himself.

"Damn I feel numb" the boy curled every part of his joints to check if they still work to his command. And to the boys relief, that was the case "an unfamiliar ceiling" the boy said to himself as his eyes were met with the wooden roof of the place he awoke in.

The sounds of raindrops continued to smack against the window right next him, while the boys body ached and felt hot, possibly from sickness, a definite risk for staying out in that rain for too long.

"It seems you've awoken" a secluded voice called out "that is a relief, you've been shaking in your sleep ever since he found you out in that heavy downpour. But in the meantime, please do not move or push yourself any further"

"That voice sounds oddly familiar" the boy carelessly told to himself he followed the voices advice.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Have I met you by any chance?"

"Forget about it, sorry if that sounded weird" the boy said as he placed an arm over his eyes.

"There is no need for you to apologize, you were out in that rainstorm for quite a while, so it's only natural for someone to blurt out strange things while their sick"

"You helped from that rainstorm? Thanks, I owe you one"

"There is no need for you to owe me, seemingly as I am not the one who found you"

"Really? Well if I find that person I'll definitely thank him" the boy adjusted his sleeping position to the side, facing away from the voice currently talking to him "by the way, if it isn't too much to ask. Where am I?"

"You are currently resting in one of the shacks of the sanctuary"

"Okay, so where am I in Shibuya?"

"Shibuya? Is that some kind of food?"

"No, Shibuya, you know, the major commercial district of Japan... The country to the east, where the red sun rises"

"A country in the east? Might you be talking about Lugnica?"

"Lugnica?" the name of the country called Lugnica echoed in the boys head, as he recalled a similar make believe country that was also called Lugnica... "The voice of the person I'm talking to, Sanctuary, Lugnica?" to confirm the boys wild theory, he asked for the name of the person he conversed with.

"Sorry if this sounds very sudden but um.. What's your name?

"My name is Ryuzu Meyers"

After hearing that name, the boy darted off his sleeping position, surprising Ryuzu, the boy then looked towards the direction of the voice, with his eyes filled with disbelief as he saw the one who called herself Ryuzu Meyers.

She wore a black uniform with white outlines with a black and red armbands on both arms, with the collar of her uniform obstructing a quarter of her face. She had long pink hair reaching down to her waist, her eyes were the color of cyan, and her ears were pointed much like an Elf's.

"Is there anything wrong sir?" Ryuzu continued to stare at the boy, who in turned continued to stare at her "is there anything on my face?" but the boy still didn't answer "sir?"

"No way. This has got to be some kind of joke" the boy placed a hand on his face, expecting it to go through his face like a ghost. But to his surprise, that did not happen.

***PINCH***

"Ow" the boy squeezed his face in between his fingernails as hard as he could, so much so that if he went even farther than his would have started to bleed "is this really happening?" he mumbled to himself

"What are you talking about sir?" Ryuzu asked in concern as she approached the boy "please lay down, it is obvious that you are not feeling well"

"I-I-I-It's fine I-I'm okay..." the boy stammered before a sudden pain of vertigo formed in the boys head, only making the pain in his head from the fever feel even worse. The boy instinctively placed a hand on his head, while slightly gritting his teeth.

Ryuzu quickly rushed over to the boy side with a look of concern "Please sir you must immediately rest, if you continue any longer than this, your fever will only get worse"

The boy followed the elf's order and laid down on the comfortable bed before turning his head to the side to look at Ryuzu once more, with his eyes still filled with dumbfoundedness, disbelief, and other words pertaining to the same emotion.

"If I really am in the universe of Re:Zero, as outlandish as that sounds, I'll have to check when I've been transported in" the boy cleared his throat before speaking to Ryuzu "your name's Ryuzu Meyers, right?" she answered with a nod"Meyers... Only the original Ryuzu carried that last name, and not the clones created that take care of the sanctuary... Then that means I've been transported 400 years before Subaru's arrival then!?"

The boy was at a loss for words at this point, he never thought that the concept of Isekai through reincarnation actually existed, and no less being transported in an already familiar world, one filled with magic, knights, kings, dragons, sages, sword saints, discrimination, witches, and death... Tons of death.

"Wait... if I've been transported 400 years before the canon events even happen, and that I woke up with Ryuzu right next to me then that would mean Echidna would still be alive" the boy contemplated to himself and he would've continued if the sudden pain in his nerves didn't make him flinch.

The boy heavily coughed a few times away from Ryuzu's face, and each cough was aggressive, as if his lungs and chest wanted to burst right of his torso like some kind of chest burster.

"Please sir. I implore that you must rest, if not, then your condition will only worsen"

The boy followed the orders of the pink-haired girl before he did anything else, even if he was Isekaid into a world he is very familiar with, that still didn't mean he shouldn't rest.

He silently laid on his back, while Ryuzu took of the wet cloth on his head and walked outside the room to renew it, leaving the boy there alone with his thoughts and nothing else.

"What the hell am I going to do here? Should I let canon play out as it is? Or should I just change it?" he thought to himself before he yawned "I'm still pretty damn tired*yawn* I'll just rest for now..."

The sounds of raindrops crashing against the window halted. Sunlight beamed through the window and into the shut eyes of the boy, but despite that he still continued to rest. He nestled in the fabric of the furniture, all the while wrinkling his clothes.

* * *

The boys name was Sato Shikama, a typical shut-in NEET with no real defining personality or quirks, just an average normal high school boy who will always get average grades, has no friends to speak of, and a crippling sense of self-worth. And he was fine with that.

* * *

[?] "What are you staring at I suppose?" a little girl said as she glared at the boy who sat on the bed with his feet occasionally touching the sturdy floorboards

[Sato] "Nothing... It's just that... I never expected this to happen to be honest" the boy sheepishly placed a hand at the back of his head as he continued to observe the young spirit. She was truly an adorable sight to behold.

[?] "Are you referring to the fact that someone like you could have the chance to meet a great-spirit like me I suppose? Hmph, That is to be expected, now wallow in my greatness while you shower me with your praise"

[Sato] "Jeez, I never knew you were this full of yourself Beatrice"

[Beatrice] "What are you talking about!? And how do you know my name!?" she glared at the boy, who in turn smiled back.

[Sato] "Ryuzu told me your name" the boy half-lied "and that your quite the brat at times, but I can forgive that as long as I can play with those drill tails of yours"

[Beatrice] "You will refrain from even laying a single finger on my adorable self!" the little spirit backed away from the boy as she looked like she was ready to fire off a gust of wind, with her open palm facing the boy.

[Sato] "Hey! Hey! Hey! don't try to fire off any kind of magic spell on me!" the boy backed away as he worriedly anticipated to be blown off the window, much like how Subaru's initial encounters would end with the little spirit.

[Beatrice] "Why shouldn't I? Mother has requested Ryuzu's personal time while she was taking care of you. Meaning I had to take care of your sorry existence, and what do you have to show for my kindness? Nothing more than a perverted gaze!"

Fortunately in the middle of this unfortunate and possibly disastrous situation, a pink-haired girl entered the room while also carrying a folded set of clothes.

[Ryuzu] "Beatrice-sama, Sir, breakfast is ready, it will be held outside the yard" she calmly said as she defused any kind of tension that was about blow up.

[Beatrice] "Oh"

And without anything else, Beatrice quickly shuffled outside the room, her red frilly dress and her twin drill-tails swaying in the wind.

[Ryuzu] "Sir, here are your clothes" the pinkete walked over to the boy and handed him his jacket and his socks and shoes "Echidna-sama will be waiting for you outside, so please do not wear her patience thin" after that, she also shuffled out of the room, leaving the boy by himself.

[Sato]"Echidna huh?" the boy stood up and inserted one of his arms in the vacant hole of his jacket while also doing the same with the other, while he left the zipper open, exposing his gray undershirt

He took the pair of socks that he noticed weren't the same as the ones he used to wear before, but he also noticed how much comfy they felt so really didn't mind, and thankfully his shoes weren't replaced.

Sato passed the doorframe of his room and saw that his quarters was near the living room that had the usual carpet under the center table with a pot of flowers on top of it, three sofas surrounding the table while also having a fireplace, there were also curtained windows at the right side of the room.

It also had a single door, also leading to the right side of the room, and from the little rays of light peering under the the wooden door, it was most likely the exit of this wooden shack.

[Sato] "This place is definitely more fancy than it lets on to be" the boy commented as he looked around some more, circling the table couches, and inspecting the fire place, and based on the smell of burnt wood, it seems like it was recently being used "they must have been warming themselves up during that downpour"

Not wanting to make his host wait any longer, Sato walked over to the door leading outside the humble abode. He let out a light sigh as he turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

A shower of light blinded the boys eyes before he could make out what was in front of him. His skin felt a cool breeze of air gliding through it, and his nose wafted the smell of pure fresh air and something sweet.

As the light that washed the boys eyes cleared up, a peculiar sight appeared in front of him

A moderately large round table, with a large pink umbrella in the middle, blanketing the five chairs that were placed right next to each other in an orderly fashion. Plates, forks, and knives were strewn about with cakes, cups and kettles of tea accompanying them.

Four of the five chairs were taken, while one was left vacant, clearly reserved for Sato. The four immediately noticed the boy's presence, with the two only keeping their gaze at him to a minimum before resuming to their meal.

Slowly, Sato climbed down the stairs of the huts porch, and walked to the round table of characters, he pulled out the his vacant seat, right next to the spirit who paid him no heed, and right next to the man he used to hate.

He sat down on the armless chair and stayed silent as he held both the fork and knife in his hands and served himself a helping slice of strawberry cake and a full cup of non-body fluid tea.

The sounds of silverware clicking and clacking against the plates and utensils alike were the only sounds Sato heard for a few moments as he pierced a portion of his sweet serving and delivered it to his mouth hole.

The beautiful figure of Echidna was stuck at the boys mind, her long, black dress, contrasting with her fair white skin, was definitely a sight many would pay to even have a glimpse at.

[Sato] " _Man she's beautiful. Way more than I expected_ "the boy thought to himself as he chewed on the sweet pastry. No wonder so many people thought of her as prime waifu material.

[Echidna] "Tell me. What do you think of Ryuzu's pastry making skills?" the witch of greed unexpectedly questioned to the boy as he heard the soothing voice of the beautiful maiden vividly ringing in his ears.

The boy swallowed the paste that once a serving of strawberry cake and sipped down some tea to clear his dry throat, the warm sensation of the liquid sliding down his pipes as he silently cleared his throat.

[Sato] "It's really good" out of all the things the boy could have said, the answer that provided the most brevity seemed to have appealed to him.

The three listening to the conversation, those being the elf, great spirit, and magician, did nothing but continue their meals, with Ryuzu just taking a cookie from a plate and slowly nibbling on it.

Roswaal, with his blue cape and non-makeup face continuing his savoring of the sweet pastries on his plates.

All the while the little spirit, Beatrice, tightened her grip on the utensils on both her hands.

[Echidna] "I am very glad to hear that" she replied as she took a modest sip of tea from her porcelain cup "and tell me. What do you think of the lodging?" she calmly inquired as vivid her black jewels starde into the boy's yellow eyes.

[Sato] "It's really nice and has a really nostalgic feeling to it" the boy tried to stay as casual as possible while trying not to stutter in front of everybody.

[Beatrice] "How dare you talk to mother in such a casual tone! Don't you have any idea who you are currently talking to!?" the little spirit loli rudely interrupted as she menacingly glared at Sato.

[Roswaal] "Now, now Beatrice. Maybe you could withhold your anger to the boy" the man right next to Sato interjected, not talking in any weird or obnoxious pattern, and not wearing clown shit. It felt surreal to an extent.

[Echidna] "Please Beatrice. I am currently conversing with the guest" she calmly requested while also carrying that tone of sternness that the spirit would most likely not object to.

[Echidna] "I apologize for her behavior sir, she is quite fond of me"

[Sato] "You don't need to apologize, and please don't call me sir, the name's Sato, Sato Shikama"

[Echidna] "Very well then Sato, and of course, it is only proper etiquette for me to also tell you my name"

She placed down the silverware on both sides of her plate, and put her together, her white fingers intertwining with one another.

[Echidna] "My name is Echidna, the Witch of Greed" a smug smile formed in her face as she patiently waited for a reaction from the boy.

[Sato] "Nice to meet you Echidna" the boy calmly (or as close to calm) remarked, which earned him the chance to see the maiden look at him in a peculiar way, but that smug smile did not leave her face.

As for the others who continued to listen in the conversation.

Ryuzu looked at Sato with an eye of intrigue.

Roswaal merely raised an eyebrow at how calmly the boy reacted to the fact that he met a witch of sin.

And of course, Beatrice did not take well of the fact that someone could be so apathetic of the realization that someone has met the Witch of Greed herself. But she did not raise her voice.

[Echidna] "And I can assume that you haven't had proper introductions with my students here have you?"

[Sato] "Students?" the boy slightly tilted his head in faux curiosity.

[Echidna] "Yes. They are my students" she said, that smug smile never leaving her face "and I would rather have my students acquaint themselves "

Slowly, Sato's eyes looked at the little girl right next to him. She merely let out a huff as she spoke

[Beatrice] "My name is Beatrice in fact, I am a great spirit created by Mother in fact" she puffed out her chest as she waited for a response.

[Sato] "Nice to meet you Beatrice" he held out his hand with his toothless smile agape "I hope we can get along"

The loli spirit let out a "Hmph" as she reluctantly met her tiny warm hands with the boy's cold palm.

[Roswaal] "I think it is my turn for an introduction" Sato turned his head to the other side, his eyes meeting with the magician's slanted eyes.

[Roswaal] "Roswaal, Roswaal A. Mathers" he smiled as his open palm was in front of the boy.

[Sato] "Nice to meet you Ros-chi" Sato's palms were met with his, and proceeded with a friendly handshake.

The magician slightly hummed as his hand loosened its grip on the boy's hand.

[Roswaal] "Ros-chi.. Ros-chi.. Ros-chi…" he mused to himself as placed a finger on his chin "I like it!"

[Sato] "Glad I made a good first impression on him" and it seems like it worked with echidna as well, as a smile of content overtook that was brimming with smugness, if by a little.

[Sato] "Thanks, I seriously thought that I offended you with that nickname with how you repeated it to yourself"

All that Roswaal could do in response was to lightly chuckle, but in a way that felt genuine, and not in a way that felt like it was part of an act.

[Ryuzu] "I know this might seem redundant, but I would really like it if I could introduce myself again" the girl who was separated by the little spirit asked. With Sato giving her a look of consent.

[Ryuzu] "My name is Ryuzu Meyers, but please call me Ryuzu"

[Sato] "Hey there Ryuzu, this might sound redundant, but the names Sato, Sato Shikama"

The little pinkete simply pouted as she got teased by the boy, while Roswaal merely enjoyed the sight of one of her companions being poked fun at, while beatrice was as stone faced as ever.

[Sato] "But to be serious. Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious, all of you, and sorry if I was being a burden to all of you"

[Echidna] "Please, an apology isn't necessary, besides it is only natural for people to help one another, which is the sole reason as to why I pursue my goal of the same nature"

[Sato] "Thank you" while the Witch of Greed was flawed in many areas -those being her physical endurance, clumsiness, her inhuman misunderstanding of the human emotion, and her somewhat overly passionate desire for knowledge, marking the birth of Greedbaru- but she was 'never' a bad person.

A person who always sought to protect the people around her by her own means, but her initial attempts went less than stellar, with most, if not all, ending in failure. But that would never deter her continuing onward.

At least that's what the wiki told him.

[Sato] "Thank you for your hospitality, I hope I can someday repay my debt towards all of you"

As if all went to plan, Echidna gave yet another smug smile, one that the boy did not notice, as her fork sliced through the sweet pastry on her plate.

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly, with the occasional light chatter from Roswaal, Ryuzu, Sato, and Echidna. And soon everyone's plates, along with the table itself, was left with nothing but ceramic, silver, and crumbs.

Ryuzu was the first to finish her meal, followed along by Beatrice, Roswaal, Sato, and Echidna. With all them finishing their meal with a nice sip of tea.

The said pinkete, picked up the plates and silverware -along with Beatrice who carried the cups and teapots- into the wooden shack.

The three were left outside, standing around the grassy plain with a shimmering lake in front of them.

[Echidna] "Roswaal, I would like to have a word with Sato, so I instruct you to hone your magic, specifically your water magic"

[Roswaal] "Yes Echidna-sama" the magician diligently followed her mentor's orders as the boy walked to the place where he would usually hone his skills, not that Sato would actually know where he would go.

The Witch of Greed lightly let off some air as crossed her arms.

[Echidna] "Sato, if you would like to answer. What do you see in the world around us?" the boy was left stiff as that question came out of nowhere.

[Sato] "uhh.. I think that the world holds lots of possibilities for all of us, humans and demi-humans alike. Though it's definitely not a world filled with happiness (and since that I'm in the world of Re:Zero, thats double the suffering)"

[Echidna] "Quite a superficial outlook of the world, yet you can definitely see that way"

[Sato] "How about you then? What do you think of the world around us?" an answer already known to the boy, but he would definitely like to hear it from the witch herself.

[Echidna] "Much like you, I view the world in a light filled with many prospects, one showered in an ocean of possible, even unattainable futures, and to me that is the true beauty of the world, to know that we will never be able to achieve true enlightenment -unlike most- invigorates me to my core! A prospect that lights the fire in my heart to pursue my life long goal to achieve all that I can!"

Maybe it was the way she said it in quite a tone of both calmness and vigor, but all the boy could imagine in his head was a curious little child who wandered around a mall. And he couldn't help but smile a bit.

[Echidna] "What's so funny?"

[Sato] "Nothing"

...

[Echidna] "Sato?"

[Sato] "Yeah?"

[Echidna] "I'd like you to become my student"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I feel pretty disappointed with what I wrote, but I'm gonna publish it anyway to see what you guys think.


End file.
